Son plus beau cadeau de Noël
by milou03
Summary: Soda a treize ans. Il devrait profiter de sas vacances de Noël,mais il ne peut pas . Pourquoi ? Je sais,cette histoire arrive un peu en retard,mais je l'ai commencé pendant mes propres vacances de Noël . Profitez-en quand même . Et s'il vous plaît donner-moi votre avis .
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède pas The Outsiders .

**_Vendredi 21 décembre 1962 ._**

Sodapop était assis sur le rebord du lit dans la chambre de Darry et observait distraitement son grand frère essayer sa millième chemise depuis vingt minutes . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce bal de Noël était si important pour lui,ou la seule raison qu'il voyait était que Darry allait si rendre avec sa nouvelle petite amie,Stacey,une poupée blonde aux grands yeux verts de sa classe qu'il était parvenu à convaincre de sortir avec lui . Il faut dire qu'il avait ramé pour enfin obtenir un oui de la part de la jeune fille douce,timide et studieuse,alors que lui passait pour le gars populaire et séducteur qu'il était . Il devait être vraiment amoureux,pensait Soda,le voyant pour la première fois faire autant de cirque pour un ridicule bal de Noël . Depuis le salon se faisait entendre_ Blue Christmas_ d'Elvis Presley et résonnaient les éclats de voix joyeux de ses parents en grande conversation avec Ponyboy . Le petit garçon était ravi de leur montré son bulletin de note très encourageant du premier trimestre d'école .

"Et là,qu'est-ce que t'en dis...?"Darry demanda en passant sa mille et unième chemise .

Soda haussa les épaules . "Aussi bien que les trente-six mille autres que tu as essayé...!" il répondit sans entrain.

"Ouais...C'est ce que je me disais aussi...",Darry sourit en ajustant le col de la chemise de flanelle bleue .

"Pourquoi tu ne met pas un costume de toute façon...?" Soda demanda en l'observant passer une ceinture de cuir noir à son jean . Darry regarda regard innocent sur le visage de son frère qui se reflétait dans le miroir de son armoire et sourit . Soda venait d'avoir treize ans,par bien des côtés il n'était encore qu'un enfant,bien que dans quelques temps,il savait qu'il mettrait,comme lui,un point d'honneur à soigner son apparence pour paraître sous son meilleur jour aux yeux de la fille qui lui plairait . " C'est un bal de Noël,il répondit en souriant . On peut se permettre d'y aller habiller autrement qu'en pingouin... Tu comprendras bientôt...!"

"Ouais...,Soda fit en hochant brièvement la tête . Peut-être..."

"Comment ça "peut-être" . Et cette nouvelle fille dont tu m'as parlé...? La nouvelle de ta classe...Comment elle s'appelle déjà...?"

"Sandy...? C'est une idiote..."

"Ah ouais...? Tu ne m'as pas dis ça l'autre jour...!"

"Ben...J'ai changé d'avis..." Soda jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers l'armoire où Darry se passait un dernier coup de peigne dans les cheveux et semblait avoir complètement détourné son intention de lui . Il soupira . Parler de Sandy l'avait amené à penser à l'école et au papier plié dans la poche de son jean . Prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'intention de Darry,il l'en sortit discrètement et le déplia . Il ne put empêcher sa bouche de se torde en une moue résigné lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le papier .

"C'est quoi...? " le voix de Darry le fit soudain sursauter .

"Rien...",il répondit en repliant vivement le papier,mais pas assez vite pour empêcher son grand frère de s'en emparer lestement .

"Rend-moi ça ...!Soda cria furieusement en se levant et en sautant pour tenter d'attraper le papier qu'il tenait au dessus de sa tête . "Aller,Darry ! Rends-moi ça...! S'il te plaît...!"

"Attrape-le...!" Darry rit en tenant le papier de plus en plus haut . Soda fit plusieurs nouvelles tentatives puis se résigna et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit en croisant les bras . Il sentait les larmes de fureur et de frustration lui piquer les yeux . "Garde-le,j'en m'en fiche de toute façon...",il dit en contenant le sanglot dans sa voix . Réalisant que son frère était sur le point de pleurer,peut-être par sa faute,Darry retrouva rapidement son sérieux et s'approcha doucement . " Tiens,il dit en lui tendant le papier qu'il saisit mollement . Excuse-moi..."

"Non...C'est pas à cause de toi..." Soda répondit en s'essuyant les yeux .

"Alors quoi...? C'est à cause de cette Sandy...?"

"Arrête avec cette fille...! Soda s'exclama rageusement en se tournant vers lui . Je t'ai dit que c'était une idiote ...!"

"Ok...!Ok...! Darry fit en levant les mains et luttant pour ne pas sourire . J'ai compris...! " Soda détourna son regard pour le posé sur le papier plié en deux dans sa main . Il sentit à nouveau les larmes de frustration venir à ses yeux .

"Regarde...!" il dit en lui rendant la feuille . Darry déplia le papier pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait du bulletin de note de son petit frère qu'il parcouru rapidement . "Ah,merde,il lâcha avant de se reprendre rapidement . Oh euh...Je ne voulais pas dire..."

"Non...,Soda coupa . Tu as raison... C'est vraiment nul ! Je suis vraiment nul..." Il se pencha pour observer une nouvelle fois le tableau répertoriant,matière par matière,la moyenne de ses notes du premier trimestre,et secoua la tête de dépit .

"Arrête,Darry dit doucement . Tu exagères . Regardes,tu as la moyenne en gym,et presque en mathématique..." Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte que sa tentative de rassurer son petit frère était vaine . A moins qu'il n'ai pas choisi le meilleur moyen . Soda avait baissé la tête et lui semblait soudain si fragile . "Tu n'es pas nul,mon pote,d'accord ? Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des trucs comme ça ..."

"Maman et Papa vont être déçut ..." Soda soupira d'une petite voix .

"Pourquoi en es-tu aussi sûre ? Ils vont te dire d'essayer de faire des progrès,c'est tout..."

"Des progrès...,"Soda soupira incrédule .

"Mais oui...! Je peux te donner un coup de main...!"

"Pony aussi... C'est bien ça le problème..." Darry sourit gentiment devant le défaitisme de son petit frère .

"Aller,mon pote,il dit en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. En tout cas tu ne dois pas avoir à craindre la réaction des parents ...OK ?"

"Mais...euh...Je...Je leur ai dit que c'était pas trop mal...Et...Peut-être que je pourrais..." Soda suggéra timidement .

"Non,Soda,tu dois leur montrer...! Tu ne veux pas leur dire que tu l'as perdu ou quelque chose comme ça,hein ?"

"Mais...Tu as vu les commentaires des profs...? Je ne veux pas que Papa et Maman soient déçus et que Noël soit gâcher à cause de moi..."

Darry croisa les bras et secoua la tête . "C'était ton idée...?" il demanda d'un ton soupçonneux .

"Ben...c'était celle de Steve...,Soda avoua gêné . Mais,euh...Il voulait juste m'aider,tu sais ... "

"Ouais...Enfin bon,c'est pas terrible comme aide,Darry répliqua . Bon,écoutes . Je crois,moi,qu'il ne vaut mieux pas leur mentir...,d'accord ? Ce serait le meilleur moyen de te gâcher Noël . Papa et Maman comprendront . J'en suis sûre . Si tu veux,je peux t'aider..."

Soda réfléchit une minute . C'était tellement ironique qu'il craigne de montrer son bulletin de note lamentable à ses parents qui étaient les meilleurs du monde,alors que Steve était fier de faire signer le sien à son père qui était si souvent près à le corriger à la moindre incartade .

"Non ! il décida fermement . C'est...c'est moi qui doit le faire...tout seul..." Darry sourit et lui pressa doucement l'épaule . " C'est bien,petit frère... Je suis fier de toi ..." Il remarqua que les yeux de Soda se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes lorsqu'il lui sourit en retour et lui tapota le dos en signe de réconfort .

"Darry !" la voix enfantine de Pony appela depuis couloir ."Darry ! il dit en ouvrant grand la porte . Maman a dit que tu ne dois pas faire attendre ta cavalière pour le bal...! Soda,tu viens ? Johnny va arriver,on va faire du pop corn pour les guirlandes...Et on pourra en manger ! Soda...?" Pony s'arrêta net devant son frère qui avait juste eu le temps d'arracher le feuillet des mains de Darry et de le fourrer dans sa poche . "Qu'est-ce que tu as,Soda ?" il demanda en voyant ses yeux rougis .

"Rien,Pony...,Soda répondit rapidement . Je vais bien ..."

"On dirait que tu as pleuré...! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait,Darry...?" Pony tourna un visage furieux vers son frère aîné espérant bien obtenir une réponse valable .

"Oh...! Doucement,mon petit pote...! Darry répliqua,un demi-sourire affiché sur ses lèvres . Qu'est-ce que tu va imaginer...? Je n'ai aucune raison de faire pleurer Soda...! Alors que toi..." D'un geste rapide,il attrapa Pony par la taille et le jeta sur le lit avant de se mettre à le chatouiller nerveusement . Il ne fallut pas cinq secondes pour que Pony se perdre dans de grands éclats de rire qui redoublèrent quand Soda se mit à imiter son frère .

"Arrêtez,les gars...! s'écria le petit garçon . Ah...! Au secours ! J'en peux plus ...!"

"Alors...? Tu cries grâce...? Darry demanda d'un ton faussement menaçant en redoublant ses chatouilles .

"Oui...!Oui...! Je cries grâce ...!...S'il te plaît,laisse-moi,partir..." Darry échangea un regard espiègle avec Soda et demanda : "Qu'en penses-tu...? Il a son compte...?" Soda fit mine de réfléchir tout en ne lâchant pas son emprise sur Pony avant de hocher la tête. "Ouais...,it dit en souriant . Je crois qu'il a compris..."

Darry lui fit un signe de tête et redressa doucement son petit frère qui reprenait son souffle .

"Hey. ..!Tu va être en retard,fils...!" Darry se tourna vers la porte où venait d'apparaître son père . Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte,les bras croisés,Darrel souriait devant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux,ses trois fils chahutant joyeusement .

"Ah ! Je te l'avais dis...! Pony s'exclama en se dépêchant de courir vers son père,pour échapper à une nouvelle "attaque" de son grand frère . Aller,tu viens,Soda ...?" Soda jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers Darry . Il avait envie de croire qu'il avait raison . Mieux valait montrer son bulletin de note à ses parents,passer cette tempête et avoir un bon Noël . Mais...il pourrait peut-être le faire plus tard ... .

"J'arrive...!" il dit en s'élançant vers la porte,avec beaucoup moins d'entrain qu'à son habitude ... .

La rue était très calme,quelques heures plus tard,lorsque Darry coupa le moteur du vieux pick-up de son père qu'il avait pris soin de garé prudemment devant la porte grillagée de leur petite coure . Il prit une minute pour savourer les derniers instants de sa soirée . Jamais,il n'avait apprécié à ce point un petit bal de Noël de son lycée . Et pourtant,il avait entamé sa dernière année . Avec sa robe bleu de satin légèrement décolleté,sa chevelure retenue par deux fines barrettes,ses beaux yeux verts qui semblaient enfin le voir,Stacey l'avait ébloui . Ils avaient dansés presque chaque tubes du moment joué par le petit orchestre du lycée qui avait prit soin d'intégrer au bal certains disques de chanson de Noël . Darry et Stacey avaient terminé la soirée par un slow rythmé par _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas _de Franck Sinatra . Il avait alors put constaté que la jeune fille timide avait un grand sens de l'humour et de la répartie . Stacey était de la classe moyenne,elle ne se préoccupait pas de la guerre éternel entre Greasers et Socs ." Cela se terminera bien un jour",elle lui avait dit avec beaucoup de convictions,alors qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet en rejoignant le vieux pick-up . Darry avait sentit sa main douce et chaleureuse dans la sienne,et, alors qu'il la regardait et ne savait pas comment il se retenait de l'embrasser,il avait eut envie de croire qu'elle avait raison .

Une voiture qui passa sur la route jusque là déserte le tira de ses rêveries et ramena ses pensées vers Soda . Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de se demander comment son petit frère se sentait avec ses problèmes à l'école . Les commentaires des professeurs qu'il avait lut sur le bulletin de Soda étaient très dur et rabaissant . De quoi découragé de faire des progrès . Soda avait depuis tout petit un tempérament insouciant et facétieux . Aussi,Darry avait été troublé de le voir si bouleversé . Mais comment pouvait-il l'aider sans heurter un peu plus sa fierté .

La soirée avait été plutôt calme dans la maison Curtis . Après le dîner,Emma avait préparé du pop corn dans un grand saladier qu'elle avait disposé sur la table basse pour que Pony,Johnny et Soda puissent les enfiler sur du fil de crin et confectionner de belles guirlandes . Et elle s'était installé au piano pour jouer quelques douce chansons de Noël,dont _Silent Night,We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ et beaucoup d'autres . Darrel avait passé la soirée à tenter de réparer un vieil automate musical offert par Grand-Mère Joan à Emma après la naissance de Darry . Le pauvre vieux Père Noël en avait vu de toutes les couleurs entre les mains des enfants qui l'adoraient,jusqu'à il y avait trois ans,quand Soda s'était amusé à le transformer en bonhomme de neige . Le gel avait déglingué le mécanisme qui avait contraint le vieil automate à dormir dans un carton depuis ce jour .

Emma avait ensuite envoyé les enfants se mettre au lit . Johnny avait,bien sûr,été gentiment invité à dormir à la maison,à la plus grande joie de Ponyboy. "Puisque tes parents doivent rentrer tard...,"Emma lui avait dit subtilement . Bien sûr,elle savait que la vraie raison était que les Cade ne se souciaient pas de savoir où leur fils de douze ans passait la nuit,mais n'était-il pas inutile de confronter davantage Johnny à la négligence de ses parents ? Il en était suffisamment conscient comme ça .

A peu près deux heures s'étaient écoulés depuis que les garçons étaient partis au lit . Une douce lumière tamisée,diffusée par les bougies disposées ça et là, se reflétait sur les murs imprégnait le salon d'une atmosphère chaleureuse . Darrel et Emma avaient donné à Darry la permission de rentrer à minuit,sachant qu'après le bal il voudrait certainement traîner avec ses amis,ils lui faisaient suffisamment confiance pour savoir qu'il ne chercherait pas à se mêler à quelconque bagarre ou conflit,et voulaient profiter de ce petit moment de calme,juste à profiter simplement l'un de l'autre,comme ils pouvaient le faire à l'époque où ils étaient encore deux jeunes amoureux . Sur le tourne-disque jouait _The Christmas Song_ de Nat King Cole . Darrel était assis à l'angle du canapé et enlaçait doucement Emma qui avait ôté ses chaussures pour s'installer confortablement contre lui . Tous deux s'embrassaient tendrement,déviant lentement vers la fougue de leur vingt ans,les mains de Darrel passées dans la douce chevelure d'Emma qui appuyait doucement les siennes contre son robuste torse,quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit bruyamment .

"Darry...? Emma sursauta en se redressant vite. Oh...Euh...Tu...Tu es déjà rentré...?" Elle attrapa ses chaussures qu'elle enfila rapidement avant de réajuster sa coiffure tandis que Darrel glissait discrètement du canapé pour se relever .

"...Comment s'est passé ta soirée,fils...? "il demanda en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la porte,faisant mine de vérifier si elle était bien fermer pour cacher son embarras . "Et ce bal...?"

Planté là,face à l'embarras de ses parents Darry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire . Il se trouvait lui-même un peu gêné de les avoir trouvé comme ça tendrement enlacé,ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude d'être témoin,loin de là,mais il savait que ses parents s'aimaient comme au premier jour et,au fond,il espérait qu'un jour lui aussi pourrait connaître un tel amour .

"C'était super..."il répondit simplement en souriant .

"Ah oui...? Mais...euh...Je pensais que tu rentrerait plus tard . Il est à peine onze heures,"Darrel remarqua en regardant sa montre .

"Ah oui...C'est...parce que Stacey devait rentrer à dix heures trente...Je...Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle..." Darry se sentait un brin rougir . Il ne voulait pas expliquer sa soirée en détails à ses parents,mais le sourire éloquent sur son visage parlait pour lui .

"Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr...! Emma l'avertit . J'ose espérer que tu t'es correctement conduit avec..."

"Ne t'inquiètes,maman,Darry l'interrompit avec un regard malicieux. Je me suis conduit en parfait gentleman sudiste ..." il déclara en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue . "Bonne nuit,maman...!" Puis il fila rapidement vers sa chambre afin d'échapper à d'autres questions .

"Attends,fils !" Darrel le retînt dans le couloir . Darry stoppa net,se demandant si son père n'allait pas à son tour vouloir lui faire la leçon .

"Papa...," il soupira impatiemment .

"Oh,rassure-toi,Darrel sourit en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule . Ta mère est meilleure que moi en ce qui concerne ce genre de leçon...Je lui laisse ce rôle...Même si...je suppose que ta soirée s'est terminée bien plus agréablement que tu ne veux bien le dire,pas vrai,le gentleman Sudiste...?"

Darry se passa la main dans les cheveux,embarrassé ."Sans commentaires...!"il dit en échangeant avec son père un sourire éloquent . En effet,alors qu'il raccompagnait Stacey devant la porte de la maison de ses parents,elle avait levé vers lui ses yeux verts qu'il avait pût voir briller de milles étoiles lorsqu'elle lui avait dit en souriant : "Vous avez été un homme très sage ce soir,Mr Curtis... Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps d'échanger nos cadeau de Noël maintenant ...?" Darry s'était soudain sentit bête de ne rien lui avoir apporté,surtout sachant qu'elle partait pour les vacances avec ses parents,puis,ses yeux avaient croisés les siens qui le fixait avec insistance . Et...il avait compris où elle voulait en venir . Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur relation naissante,aussi s'était-il appliqué toute la soirée à se retenir de l'embrasser,et pourtant Dieu savait combien il en avait envie ! Il avait alors saisit doucement son visage à la peau si douce sous ses doigts et lentement s'était penché vers elle,posant ses lèvres sur les siennes . Le baiser qui se voulait chaste était devenu plus fougueux,juste assez pour faire comprendre à Darry que la douce jeune fille l'y autorisait . Darry aurait pût l'embrasser pendant des heures,mais il savait qu'il était sage de s'arrêter . "J'ai attendu ce moment toute la soirée,il avait murmuré en reprenant son souffle,posant son front contre le sien . "Et moi,Stacey avait sourit,je me demandais quand tu te déciderais..." En guise de réponse il avait déposé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la laisser disparaître à l'intérieur .

"Je suis content pour toi...,Darrel déclara sincèrement . Mais...Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler ..."

"Alors...c'est quoi...?" Darry vit soudain le visage de son père adopter une mine soucieuse .

"Bien...Je ne sais pas mais...Soda m'a parut étrangement calme,ce soir...Tu...tu n'as rien remarqué,toi...?" Darry se mordit la lèvre inférieure,Soda n'avait donc encore rien dit .

"Euh...Non...,il répondit vaguement en évitant de croiser le regard de son père. Non...Rien..."

"Allons,Darry...! Je ne suis pas stupide,tu sais...J'ai bien vu qu'il avait pleuré tout à l'heure,quand tu es partis... Alors...?"

Darry soupira . Serait-ce trahir la confiance de son petit frère que de parler de ses problèmes à l'école à leur parents ? Soda lui avait semblé si désemparé,il aurait voulu lui donné un coup de main . Mais il devait lui donné une chance de leur parler par lui-même . Tout ceci n'était pas si dramatique après tout !

"Ouais...,il fit négligemment . C'est...euh...c'était juste une conversation entre frères..." Au regard méfiant de son père il comprit qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de cette réponse . " A propos d'un truc à l'école...tu vois...? Une fille qu'il dit trouvé stupide...", il ajouta rapidement . Darrel parut étonné,visiblement troublé et surprit de réalisé que son fils d'à peine treize en soit déjà à se préoccuper des filles . "Ah...Je vois...Il faudrait peut-être que je lui parle,alors..."

Darry ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sourire . Il aurait certainement put trouver une meilleure explication,surtout en repensant à la réaction de Soda quand il lui avait parlé de Sandy,mais sur l'instant rien d'autre ne lui était venu à l'esprit pour lui sauver la mise ."P'pa...! il dit en riant .Ne t'inquiètes pas,je gère,d'accord ... Fais-moi confiance..." ... .

"Hey...Darry !...Darry,tu dors...?"

Darry venait de trouver enfin le sommeil après s'être retourner une bonne centaine de fois dans son lit,les événements de la journée tournant en boucle dans sa tête . Il s'était levé,puis était allé en cours,comme tous les jours,jusque là rien d'extraordinaire . Puis au déjeuner,Stacey avait enfin accepté de l'accompagné au bal,qui avait été l'une des meilleures soirée de sa vie . Puis il y avait Soda...Peut-être avait-il eu tort de ne pas dire la vérité à son père ? Mais bon,il verrait bien,il avait fini par se dire avant de sentir ses paupières s'alourdirent . Il avait alors dévié vers un rêve où il se voyait danser avec Stacey,juste tous les deux sur une immense piste de danse au son de _Goodnight Sweatheart Goodnight_ des Spaniels,l'une des nombreuses danses qu'ils avaient partagé au cours du bal,lui dans un élégant smoking trois pièce et elle si éblouissante dans une robe bleu nuit scintillante,ils tournoyaient leurs yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre,seuls au monde...Quand Soda apparut soudain au milieu de la piste .

"Darry...! Darry...! Hey...Tu dors...?" Darry ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son petit frère debout devant son lit . Il se frotta les paupières en grognant . "Hum...Qu'est-ce que tu veux,Soda ...? Je dors,là..."

"J'attendais que tu rentres,je n'arrive pas à dormir..." Soda s'assit sur le bord du lit qui grinça légèrement . " Je...Je n'ai pas...J'ai pas réussi à parler à Papa et Maman..." Darry soupira lourdement et se redressa sur un coude .

"Je le sais,mon pote...Papa,m'a demandé ce que tu avais..."

"Tu lui as rien dis,hein?" Soda s'inquiéta immédiatement .

"Non...,Darry répondit en baillant bruyamment . Je lui ai monté un bateau,mais...Je ne veux pas leur mentir pendant des siècles..." .

"Merci,Dar...,Soda sourit,reconnaissant . Je vais leur dire,c'est juste que...Je ne sais pas comment faire..." Il baissa la tête et ajouta piteusement :"Je suis vraiment nul..." . Darry se frotta le visage et jeta un oeil à son jeune frère . Soda était d'un naturel si pétillant,c'était étrange de le voir tellement préoccupé par son bulletin de notes,mais en même temps,il suffisait de lire les remarques assassines de ses professeurs pour le comprendre .

"Hey...! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus entendre ça...,Darry lui rappela gentiment en s'asseyant complètement . Ecoutes,essaies de ne pas en faire un drame,d'accord... Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer...Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuies le plus au fond...?"

Soda haussa les épaules,avant de répondre d'une petite voix:" C'est...de...D'avoir mentit...Ils vont être déçus de ça...Je me demande..." il s'interrompit et plissa les yeux en adoptant une moue songeuse .

"Quoi...?"

"Peut-être...que...Je peux trouver un moyen de me rattraper...,"Soda réfléchit à haute voix .

"Ouais...tu n'as cas faire ça...,Darry dit en se recouchant,sa voix déviant de nouveau vers le sommeil. Tu comptes resté debout toute la nuit,ou quoi...? "il ajouta en constatant que Soda ne bougeait pas,toujours perdu dans ses pensées . "Hum...De toute façon,je n'arrive pas à dormir,alors...Autant me creuser la tête! ",Soda répondit en sautant du lit . Darry secoua la tête et sourit légèrement,il reconnaissait bien là le caractère farfelu de son petit frère . "Aller,viens!" il dit en se poussant sur le bord du lit,libérant un peu de place . Soda lui lança un regard incertain. "Tu es sûr...? Je suis trop grand,non...?"

"Si ça peut t'empêcher de tourner en rond toute la nuit et me réveiller chaque fois que tu as une idée...C'est ok...!"Darry déclara en lui lançant un oreiller qu'il attrapa au vol . "Dépêche-toi,avant que je change d'avis...!" Soda regarda l'oreiller entre ses mains et hocha la tête . Il se glissa dans le lit à côté de son grand frère et croisa les bras derrière sa tête . "Il y a forcément un truc que je peux faire,il murmura pour lui-même,provoquant un grognement sourd de Darry . " Dors,maintenant...," il râla d'un ton las .

"Ok...,"Soda fit en se tournant de son côté avant de se dresser à nouveau . "Hey,Darry...! Au fait,c'était bien ta soirée...?" Déjà à moitié endormi,Darry tourna la tête et répondit avec un demi sourire : " C'était vraiment génial...Et...c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir pour le moment...Aller,bonne nuit,mon pote..." Il se tourna sur son côté gauche et sombra à nouveau dans un profond sommeil .

"Ouais...Bonne nuit...". Soda resta un moment éveillé . Mais ce n'était pas à cause des ronflements prononcés de son frère . Que pouvait-il faire pour rattraper son mensonge ? Il pensait à ce que Darry lui avait dit:"Essaies de ne pas en faire un drame...". Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ses parents étaient si bons,leur faire plaisir pourrait peut-être effacer leur déception. Il devait trouver ! L'un des airs que sa mère avait joué lui trottait dans la tête. _Silent Night_...Alors qu'il vaquait vers le sommeil des images d'autres Noël passés associé à cette chanson défilait dans sa tête... Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sursauta presque,manquant de réveiller Darry et murmura . "Je crois que j'ai trouvé...!"... .


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne possède pas The Outsiders .

Les jours suivants passèrent comme un éclair . Le dimanche après-midi,Darrel emmena les garçons dans une petite forêt à une dizaine de kilomètres de Tulsa pour choisir un bel arbre de Noël . Ponyboy avait une idée bien précise de celui qu'il cherchait,pas trop grand et bien touffu . Il était impatient de le décorer avec les guirlandes de pop corn qu'il patiemment confectionnés avec Soda et Johnny . "Ok,les gars ! Darrel s'exclama en réunissant les garçons autour de lui . Alors,voilà comment on va procéder...Darry,tu pars de ton côté avec Keith,d'accord...Prend une scie !" Il lui tendit l'une des deux scie qu'il tenait sous son bras . "Vous vous occuperez de l'arbre des Matthews..."

"Ok,p'pa...!"

"On va faire un malheur...! Two Bits s'exclama en tentant d'arracher la scie des mains de Darry . "Oh...! C'est moi qui m'en occupe !" Darry fit en s'éloignant de quelques pas,le sol gelé craquant sous ses lourdes bottes .

"C'est bon,Dar...! Je ne suis plus un gamin...!"

"Ouais...,mais des fois on se demande..." Darrel attrapa la scie des mains de Darry .

"Bon,les gars,si je vous fais confiance,c'est pas pour que vous vous battiez,ok...? Keith,laisse Darry s'occuper de la scie...Et...peut-être que je te permettrai de conduire le camion jusqu'à la route ..." Two Bits aquiesça en souriant . Darrel savait que cela représentait beaucoup pour le jeune garçon de bientôt quinze ans . Le père de Two Bits avait quitté la maison depuis quelques mois,abandonnant sa femme et leurs deux enfants . Darrel et Emma avaient été d'un grand soutient pour Tess Matthews,qui avait dût prendre un deuxième emploi,aussi,bien souvent ils avaient gardé pour elle Two Bits et sa petite soeur de six ans,Alice . Darrel avait pensé que donner à Two bits sa première leçon de conduite serait un beau cadeau de Noël pour le garçon .

"Génial,Mr Curtis...! Two Bits s'exclama . On y va,Dar...!" Et il partit dans l'une des directions suivit par Darry qui dût courir pour le rejoindre .

"Ah...! Darrel rit en les suivant du regard . On dirait que j'ai trouvé la bonne formule pour maintenir la paix ...!" Puis il se tourna vers les quatre garçons restant en face de lui . "Bon,nous avons trois arbres à trouver..."il commença avant d'être interrompu .

"Non,deux...!" Darrel se tourna vers le pick-up où Dallas était négligemment adossé,et jeta un oeil perplexe au jeune garçon . "Deux...?"

"Ouais...Mon vieux veut qu'on passe Noël avec sa nouvelle nana...Elle a deux gosses de trois,quatre ans... Alors... elle a voulu un sapin et tout..." il expliqua en grimaçant . Darrel hocha la tête . Le père de Dallas était routier et se souciait très peu de son fils . Il connaissait Mr Winston depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Dallas dans le quartier il y avait deux ans . Darrel savait que Dallas avait déjà fait un passage dans une maison de correction à dix ans,lorsque lui et son père vivaient à New York . Winston n'était pas violent avec son fils,mais il ne lui manifestait que de l'indifférence,le laissant seul pendant des semaines lorsqu'il partait sur les routes . Combien de fois Darrel avait lui-même été récupérer Dallas au poste de police après une bagarre ou autre . Aussi,il était content que le jeune garçon ai pour une fois la chance de passer ce qui paraîtrait comme un Noël normal,en famille . Car même si lui et Emma faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul,Darrel savait par expérience que comme chaque enfant Dallas avait besoin de la présence de sa vraie famille .

"Bon...! il fit . Alors nous en chercherons deux ! "

"Aller viens,Johnny! Pony s'exclama en le tirant par le bras . On va te trouver un super sapin..." Darrel sourit en regardant le petit garçon traîner son ami vers le bois,mais Johnny le suivait sans entrain . Darrel avait trouvé adorable que Pony propose au jeune garçon de se joindre à eux dans leur quête du sapin parfait,mais il savait que Johnny n'avait pas le coeur à décorer seul un arbre de Noël,alors que ses parents seraient entrain de se disputer ou de boire comme à leur habitude . Aussi,il avait décidé de "trouver" pour Johnny un très petit sapin . Puis,de toute façon,il savait que le jeune garçon serait à la maison pour le matin de Noël . " Suivons-les !" Darrel fit à Soda et Dallas qui lui emboîtèrent le pas sans beaucoup d'entrain .

"Hey...! Darry...!" Pony s'écria une heure plus tard,en courant au devant de son frère aîné qui revenait au pick-up en traînant un sapin avec l'aide Two Bits . Le petit garçon s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle,ses joues encore enfantine rougies par le froid . "Regarde...,on a un sapin génial..." Il lui désigna du doigt le bel arbre touffu traîné par Dallas et Soda . "Hey,super...!"Darry siffla en souriant .

"Ouais,hein...! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé . Et...viens voir...!" Il attrapa le bras de Darry et l'entraîna avec lui . "Regarde! Papa a un petit arbre pour Johnny..." Darry observa son père qui chargeait un sapin semblant plutôt minuscule à l'arrière du pick-up . "Ouais...,Johnny s'empressa de dire . C'est...euh...c'est trop petit chez moi pour mettre un arbre de Noël normal ." Darry échangea un regard entendu avec son père et déclara :" Oh...,je ne le trouve pas si mal,moi...Il sera super chez toi,mon pote..." .

Darrel sourit . Il était fier de la façon dont son fils aîné savait faire preuve de tact et bon sens . " Bon...! il s'exclama en sautant de l'arrière du pick-up,donnant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule du petit Johnny. Vous êtes prêt à rentrer,les gars...?"

"Euh...Mr Curtis...? Two Bits fit tout en aidant Darry à charger le sapin de sa famille . Vous n'avez rien oublier...?"

Darrel acquiesça . Quelques minutes plus tard,il donnait à Two Bits sa première leçon de conduite,entassé dans la cabine du pick-up entre l'adolescent derrière le volant et Johnny et Pony serré du côté du passager . Darrel dût reconnaître que Two Bits se débrouillait très bien . "On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie...!" il dit au jeune garçon qui sourit fièrement . A l'arrière,Dallas,Soda et Darry,eux,sentait pourtant les remous du pick-up tout au long du chemin forestier qui menait à la route .

" Two Bits ne perd rien pour attendre quand se sera mon tour...! " Dallas grommela en s'agrippant comme il le pouvait .

"Et encore...! Darry répondit . Je m'attendais à pire...!" Dallas hocha la tête et observa Soda qui comme eux s'agrippait mais ne disais rien ."T'as un problème ou je sais pas quoi,Sodapop...? Ah ouais...Tu t'ennuies de Randle...! Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé foutre au Texas avec son vieux,d'abord...?"

"Passer Noël en famille...! Soda répondit,enfin. Mais,c'est pas à ça que je pense...!"

"Alors c'est quoi...? Tu as une fille en vue,gamin...?" Soda secoua la tête en roulant les yeux . Pourquoi tout le monde voulait qu'il soit préoccupé par une fille ? Il savait que beaucoup de filles à l'école le trouvait mignon,mais pour lui,beaucoup d'entre elles n'étaient que des poules stupides .

"Laisse-le...! Darry intervînt . Il pense à un projet bien particulier...! "Il sourit gentiment à son petit frère et lui fit un clin d'oeil . Soda avait expliqué à Darry sa fameuse idée pour se rattraper,et il l'avait trouvé excellente,bien qu'il pensait que c'était quasiment infaisable . Mais Soda voulait tenter le coup . Et d'ailleurs,si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui,il aurait échappé à cette ballade en forêt pour s'y appliquer complètement ... .

"Enfin...!" Dallas s'exclama en sautant par dessus le haillon du pick-up alors que Darrel le garait devant la maison de Two Bits . " Encore cinq minutes avec ces stupides arbres et j'étais mort...!"

"Arrêtes...! Darry rit en l'imitant . Toi aussi,tu as trouvé ça sympa..." Il fit signe à Soda pour qu'il l'aide à décharger le sapin de la famille Matthews .

"Comme il est beau ! Et il est grand...!" une petite voix s'écria derrière lui . Il se retourna pour découvrir,emmitouflée dans un épais manteau écossais,Alice,la petite soeur de Two Bits .

"Ah ! Tu as raison,kiddo...! Two Bits s'exclama en claquant la porte du pick-up . Il attrapa sa petite soeur sous les aisselles et la fit tournoyer en s'écriant,alors que la petite fille riait aux éclats : "Il est tellement grand que le Père Noël va se perdre dedans...!"

"...Ou se faire bouffer par ses branches, comme nous tout le chemin du retour...," Dallas maugréa assez fort pour être entendu .

"Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour le rentrer...?" Darrel demanda tandis que Two Bits posait sa soeur à terre pour retrouver son équilibre .

"Non,Monsieur Curtis...! Alice intervînt en tournant vers lui son visage aux bouilles rougies par le froid . Nous allons nous débrouiller...! On va le décorer pour faire une belle surprise à maman quand elle rentrera du travail !"

"Oh,très bien,mademoiselle...,"Darrel sourit en regardant la fillette attraper une branche qu'elle essaya de tirer vers l'intérieur de la cour .

"Je vais l'aider...!"Two Bits dit en roulant les yeux avant d'aller au secours de sa petite soeur . "Euh...Mr Curtis...! il héla Darrel qui regagnait la cabine du pick-up . Merci de m'avoir laisser conduire...! C'était génial...!"

"Tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef ! Darrel répondit sous les pouffements de Dallas . Je te donne une autre leçon,quand tu veux..." Two Bits acquiesça fièrement .

"Ouais...Ben...,la prochaine fois,je ne servirai pas de chargement," Dallas grommela avant de partir de son côté sans demander son reste. Darrel savait que Dallas ne rentrerait pas immédiatement chez lui et irait sûrement traîner et faire quelques stupidités avec d'autres gamins des rues, par exemple Tim Sheppard,mais il savait aussi que le retenir serait comme enchaîner un animal sauvage,et il ne voulait pas briser la confiance et le respect que le gamin rebelle avait pour lui et Emma,même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher... .

"Et voilà...! Darrel s'exclama en se frottant les mains . Il ne reste plus qu'une touche ou deux et on aura enfin fini...!" Planté devant le sapin qui trônait près de la fenêtre du salon,il admirait l'arbre que les garçons décoraient encore à l'heure tardive . Emma s'était retiré à la cuisine pour confectionnés ses fameux gâteaux qu'elle comptait servir le lendemain pour le petit déjeuner . Elle savait qu'elle devait en prévoir une double quantité,les amis de ses fils afflueraient à la maison dés l'aube pour ce célèbre petit déjeuner de la veille de Noël . Elle avait même décidé d'en préparer pour la famille de Two Bits,Mrs Matthews ne pouvant cumuler deux emplois et s'affairer derrière les fourneaux comme elle le souhaiterait .

"Pourquoi "enfin",papa...? Pony demanda en se débattant avec l'une de ses longues guirlandes de pop-corn . J'adore faire ça,moi...!"

"Ouais...! Darry rétorqua,depuis le canapé où il était assis . Mais,c'est pas toi qui te coltine ces trucs . Cette fois...Je laisse-tomber...!" Il laissa tombé sur la table basse le tas de guirlandes électriques qu'il s'efforçait de démêler depuis un bon moment . " Ces foutues machins auront ma peau..." Darrel éclata de rire en voyant le visage renfrogné de son fils aîné et échangea un coup d'oeil avec Ponyboy .

"La patience et lui feront toujours deux,pas vrai fiston ?"

"Ah ouais...ça c'est sûre...!" Pony sourit en venant à bout de sa guirlande . "Je suis sûre que j'y arriverai mieux que toi...!"

"Génial...! Je te laisse t'occuper de ses conner..."

"Darrel Shayne Curtis...! la voix de sa mère l'interrompit brusquement . Surveille ton langage devant ton petit frère,veux-tu...!" Elle s'installa près de Darry et s'empara d'un petit tas de guirlande,bientôt rejointe par Pony .

"C'est facile...,il suffit de trouver le bon bout et de partir de là...,elle dit doucement . Regarde..." Elle avait déjà fini à démêler un petit noeud de fil .

"Ok,maman...Bravo ! Mais,ça ne fait pas des heures que tu y est..." Emma sourit et donna un léger coup du torchon qu'elle portait sur l'épaule à son fils,avant de se remettre à la tâche . "Vous savez,elle dit à ses deux fils,nous sommes chanceux que le patron de papa lui a donné ces vieilles guirlandes électriques ...Nous n'aurions jamais pût en acheter nous même..."

"C'est vrai,maman...,Pony approuva sérieusement . Il n'y a que les Socs qui en ont normalement ...Il y a qu'eux qui ont l'argent pour ça..." Emma observa son plus jeune fils,qui avait parlé sans détourner les yeux du tas qu'il s'appliquait à démêler,et soupira tristement . Elle avait toujours fait de son mieux pour que ses fils ne manquent de rien,et ce même quand les temps étaient durs . Mais elle était désolée qu'à son âge,Pony soir déjà impliqué dans cette pseudo guerre entre les enfants de leur quartier et ceux du quartier Ouest de la ville . Elle aurait voulu que le petit garçon de dix ans pense qu'il pourrait avoir un avenir quel que soit le milieu social auquel il appartenait .

"Mais...,tu sais,fiston...,Darrel fit en venant s'asseoir près de sa femme et passant tendrement un bras autour de ses épaules . Eux n'ont pas forcément un aussi beau sapin... ." Pony leva la tête et lui donna un grand sourire .

"Oui...! Ils sont trop fainéant pour aller en forêt...! " il dit en riant avant de reprendre soudain son sérieux ." Et puis,il y a une autre raison qui fait que nous sommes chanceux..."

" Ah oui...? Emma fit d'un ton dégagé . Laquelle...?" Pony regarda tour à tour ses parents et Darry,toujours entrain de se débattre avec son tas de fils emmêlés et répondit : "C'est qu'on est une vraie famille,tous ensemble...! On a de la chance pour ça..." A cette réponse,Emma lui fit un doux sourire alors que Darrel passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de son plus jeune fils . "Hey...Au fait,où est Soda...?" il demanda alors .

"Dans la chambre,Pony répondit . Il est entrain de réparer..."

"Cette fois j'en ai marre...!" Darry s'écria soudain lui coupant volontairement la parole .

"Je crois que tu peux laisser tomber,fils ! Darry s'esclaffa . Je vais te remplacer..."

"Super...! il souffla en se levant . Viens,kiddo,j'ai un truc à te dire..." . Et sans demander l'avis de Pony il le saisit sous les bras et l'entraîna avec lui,le transportant vers le couloir .

"Hey...! Lâche-moi...! Tu es devenu fou ou quoi...? Pony protesta alors qu'il le déposa dans le couloir à l'abri du regard de leur parents . J'ai rien fait de mal..."

"Ecoutes-moi,Darry dit à mi-voix en se baissant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux . Ce que fait Soda est un secret,ok...? ...Et toi tu as faillis tout dire aux parents...! " Pony soutînt le regard de son grand frère une seconde et baissa la tête . " Oh...il fit,penaud . Tu veux dire,comme une surprise...Je ne savais pas..." Darry sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux . "C'est bon,dit-il . C'est pas grave...mais fait gaffes,maintenant,d'accord ...?"

"D'accord...! Mais...tu sais,toi,pourquoi Soda n'est plus comme avant...il a l'air triste..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas,Darry assura . Tout va bientôt s'arranger..." ... .

Soda était assis sur le plancher de la chambre,une pagaille indescriptible de petits éléments et autres pièces mécaniques jonchant le sol devant lui . Depuis plus d'une heure qu'il était installé là,il avait entendu à la radio qui jouait en sourdine un assortiments de tubes datant plus ou moins et quelques chansons de Noël . Il était si concentré que rien ni personne n'aurait pût le détourner de son travail,et il s'en étonnait . Le seul moment où il s'était sentit à ce point impliqué avant était lorsqu'il montait son cheval Mickey Mouse . Mais depuis que son père avait décidé qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le garder,Soda avait eu l'impression que plus grand chose n'avait d'intêret pour lui,excepté quand il traînaient avec ses copains et se mêlaient à certaines bagarre . Mickey Mouse lui avait d'abord terriblement manqué,mais il avait fini par comprendre les motivations de son père . L'argent manquait et Mickey Mouse serait certainement mieux chez quelqu'un qui ne se demanderait pas chaque mois comment il allait pouvoir le nourrir . Il en avait certainement voulu à son père,il ne se rappelait plus bien,car en même temps,il avait comprit qu'il avait décidé ce qui serait le mieux pour Mickey Mouse,et Darrel avait fait en sorte de trouver un acheteur en qui il avait une totale confiance . Puis,les larmes de tristesse de Soda d'avoir perdu son cheval adoré s'était transformé en son amertume d'avoir dût abandonner la seule chose de bien qu'il savait faire . Mickey Mouse avait été vendu durant l'été . Et Soda s'était débattu avec les cours et l'école qu'il détestait depuis la rentrée .

"Soda...?" Pony poussa doucement la porte et avança tranquillement jusqu'à l'endroit où était installé son frère et s'agenouilla près de lui . " Je peux t'aider...?" Soda sourit gentiment à son petit frère . Il savait que Pony se souciait de le voir plus préoccupé que d'habitude et s'inquiétait pour lui . "Non,Pony,s'est cool,mais je dois faire ça tout seul..."

"D'accord...Euh...Tu viens quand même demain...? " Soda sourit . Le lendemain,Darry,lui et Pony avaient décidé de sortir tous les trois faire le cadeau de Noël de leur parent . Darry avait quelques économies de son travail d'été et il avait proposé de mettre le plus gros de la somme,mais Soda et Pony avaient absolument voulu compléter la somme avec leur maigres économies,à peine un dollars à eux deux,récolté en faisant quelques tâches pour leur parents,laver la voiture pour Soda,et Pony en aidant à diverse tâche de la maison .

"Bien sûr,Pony...! Je vais pas rater ça !" il répondit avec entrain .

"Tant mieux ...! Pony s'exclama en glissant vers le milieu de la chambre pour se mettre à ramasser les livre et autres cahiers dispersés sur le sol . "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " Soda demanda en le regardant s'activer .

"Je ramasse mes devoirs...C'est pour les montrer à papa et maman...!"le petit garçon expliqua en se redressant,les bras chargés .

"Tu as déjà faits tout tes devoirs de vacances...!" Soda s'étonna,incrédule .

"Ben...Oui...! Pony répondit fièrement . C'est demain,la veille de Noël...Comme ça je serai tranquille pour m'amuser...". Soda le regarda avec quitter la chambre,et ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer . Il se sentait tellement plus stupide que son petit frère .

"Hey,mon pote...!" il entendit soudain . Darry se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte .

"Quoi...?" il demanda nerveusement,certain que Darry savait à quoi il pensait . Darry entra dans la chambre et plongea à plat ventre sur le lit s'emparant de l'un des livres de Pony qui traînait là et le feuilleta machinalement .

"Tu sais,Pony est encore juste un petit gosse,il dit confirmant qu'il avait sût lire dans ses pensées . Je veux dire...,on verra s'il s'intéresse toujours aux études quand il sera plus âgé ..."

"Tu rigoles ou quoi...?! Soda répondit . Je suis sûre que oui...! De ce côté là,il est exactement comme toi...Alors que moi..."

Darry ouvrit le livre et donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de son frère . "Si tu redis que tu es nul,je t'étripe ! "

"Ah ouais...? Essaie pour voir...!" Soda lança avec un sourire mutin . Darry ne se le fit pas répéter et l'empoigna fermement par les épaules avant de lui frotter énergiquement le dessus du crâne . " Arrête,Dar...! Faits gaffes...! Tu vas mélanger les pièces ...!" En équilibre entre le bord du lit et le sol,Soda remuait ses jambes dans l'espoir de se libérer . Darry le laissa enfin partir . "Alors...? Tu t'en sors...?" il demanda en penchant la tête vers le plancher pour se rendre compte du travail de son frère .

"Pas trop mal,mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi à réparer le mécanisme qui déclenche la musique ..." Soda répondit en

"Tu y arriveras ! Darry dit avec certitude. Ce sera un sacrée surprise...! Surtout pour Maman..."

"Ouais...Comme d'apprendre que je leur ai mentit...,Soda soupira . Steve pense que je suis complètement stupide de m'inquiéter de ce que les profs disent sur moi..."

"Steve pense beaucoup de choses...Comme cette brillante idée de cacher ton bulletin de note aux parents..."

"Tu sais qu'il voulait m'aider," il lui rappela avec un demi-sourire .

"Ouais,je sais...,Darry répliqua . Mais s'il n'était pas partit au Texas avec son père,tu peux croire que je lui aurait botter le cul ! "

"J'aurais voulu qu'il soit avec nous aujourd'hui pour aller chercher les sapins,"Soda soupira avec regrets . "On aurait bien rigolé..." En gardant ses yeux fixé sur son délicat travail,Soda sourit à la pensée de ce que son meilleur ami et lui auraient pût inventer comme idées ingénieuses durant cette sortie en forêt . Ils auraient,par exemple,pût s'éclipser discrètement alors que son père cherchait leur arbre de Noël avec Pony,Dallas et Johnny,et allé surprendre Darry et Two Bits dans une mémorable bataille de boules de neige .

"Ouais...Mais Papa pense que c'est un bonne chose que son père l'ai emmené au Texas voir ses grands-parents...,Darry souligna . Il sera bientôt de retour de toute façon ..."

"Ouais...!"

"Et vous aller pouvoir recommencer à faire toutes les conneries débiles que vous pouvez inventer...! "

"Qu'elles conneries débiles...?" Soda demanda d'un ton innocent . Darry fit mine de réfléchir .

"Hum...Ben...Comme déglinguer le mécanisme de cette chose que tu essaies de réparer,par exemple ...,"il répondit d'un ton dégagé .

"Ah...c'est malin...,"Soda répliqua faussement blessé . Darry lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant . Pony entra dans la chambre et les regarda d'un air suspicieux .

"Vous êtes toujours ensemble tous les deux,en ce moment...," il remarqua . Darry s'assit sur le lit et pris un rapide coup d'oeil du visage renfrogné de son petit frère .

"Tu es jaloux,petit Poney...?" il demanda en souriant .

"Non...,Pony se défendit rapidement . Mais...Avec moi Soda fait toujours la tête...Alors que vous n'arrêter pas de rigoler et de parler tous les deux... ." Darry se pinça l'arrête du nez,soudain conscient que Soda avait été beaucoup moins disponible pour Pony ces derniers temps et s'était beaucoup confié à lui .

"Bien sûre...,il fit en croisant les bras,se retenant de rire . Et à part ça,tu n'est pas jaloux..."

"Arrêtes,Darry...! Tu n'es pas drôle..." Pony répliqua d'une petite voix .

"C'est vrai,Dar...!" Soda se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers son petit frère qu'il réalisait avoir involontairement délaissé . "Je suis désolé,Pony,il dit en l'entourant de ses bras . Je veux toujours passé du temps avec toi...C'est juste que...ben...,je n'étais pas bien et Darry m'a aidé,c'est tout ...".

"Moi aussi,je peux t'aider...,"Pony déclara sérieusement en tapotant doucement dans le dos de son frère .

"Je le sais,Pony,"Soda sourit doucement .

"Au lit,les garçons...!C'est une longue journée demain...!"la voix de Emma retentit depuis le couloir . Pony se libéra doucement de l'étreinte de son grand frère et courut enfiler son pyjama avant d'aller se brosser les dents . Soda poussa un long soupir et se frappa le front avec son poing .

"Tu te sentiras libérer,quand tu auras tout avouer aux parents,mon pote," Darry assura avec convictions .

"Tu as raison...,il approuva d'un ton décidé . Je...Je vais le faire...!"

"Ouais...! Darry bailla en prenant appuie sur le matelas pour se redresser . Mais...,ça peut attendre demain matin,non...?"

"Hum...d'accord... . Je leur parlerai après le petit déjeuner...," Soda décida fermement . Darry lui donna une tape ludique sur l'épaule et passa la porte,pressé d'aller se coucher .

"Oh...Non...! Merde...! Non...C'est pas vrai...!" il entendit et revînt sur ses pas .

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?" Il remarqua que Soda,qui n'avait pas bouger,retournait les poches de son jean et regardait nerveusement sur le parquet autour de lui .

"Hey...! Darry dit à nouveau . Qu'est-ce qu'il y a,Soda...?" Soda releva la tête,après quelques secondes,et il pût constater son regard alarmé .

"Je...Je ne le trouve plus...Mon bulletin de note...Je ne le trouve plus..." ... .


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne possède pas The Outsiders .

Allongé dans son lit,Soda entendait la respiration paisible de son petit frère,endormi à côté de lui . Cela faisait déjà quatre bonnes heures que Pony s'était endormi . Durant les premières heures, il avait discrètement retourné la chambre de fond en comble afin de mettre la main sur son bulletin de note,à la lueur de la lampe de chevet . En vain. Tombant de fatigue,il avait finalement décidé de se mettre au lit . Mais impossible de trouver le sommeil . En fermant les yeux il ne voyait que ce maudit morceau de papier qui hantait son esprit . "C'est étrange comme les choses arrivent ",il pensait . Il venait juste de décider d'avouer son mensonge à ses parents et de leur montrer son bulletin,et voilà qu'il l'avait perdu ! S'il seulement il avait écouté Darry et régler tout le problème il y a deux jours ! Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Et son professeur principal,Mr Robbins,attendait son bulletin signé pour la rentrée . Et s'il disait simplement qu'il l'avait perdu ? Ce ne serait pas un mensonge...Mais non,ce qui le préoccupait avant tout était qu'il avait mentit à ses parents . Pourquoi avait-il fait cela en premier lieu ? Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de leur réaction . Peut-être était-ce qu'il avait honte en réalité . Il était comme le vilain petit canard entre Darry et Pony qui étaient tellement studieux .

Soda poussa un fragile soupir. Il bougea pour la énième fois,provoquant un petit mouvement de Pony . Il regarda son petit frère tranquillement endormi,certainement fatigué par la ballade en forêt,et décida de ne pas prendre le risque de le réveiller . Il glissa doucement de dessous les couvertures et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds en essayant de ne pas faire craquer les lattes anciennes du plancher .

En passant dans le couloir,Soda remarqua de la lumière provenant peut-être du salon . C'était étrange que ce soit encore allumé à cette heure tardive,d'autant plus que ses parents prenait toujours garde d'éteindre toutes les lumières avant d'aller se coucher par soucis de faire des économies sur la facture d'électricité . Il pénétra dans le salon,ne pouvant s'empêcher de contempler le sapin dont les guirlandes qui le recouvraient scintillait à la lueur de la lune qui filtrait par les stores de la fenêtre . Soda inspira profondément . Le sapin embaumait la pièce toute entière d'une agréable odeur de résigne et de forêt . Il sourit machinalement à ce joli spectacle et s'attarda encore un instant pour en profiter,quand un bruit de métal se fit entendre de la cuisine d'où provenait la lumière le fit sursauter . Il se trouva ridicule d'avoir peur . Qui d'autre qu'un membre de la famille ou bien Johnny ou Dallas pourrait se trouver là ?Certainement pas un cambrioleur,à moins qu'il soit venu voler les succulents biscuits de Noël de sa mère .

Il décida d'aller voir ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit et fut pour le moins surpris par le spectacle qu'il trouva .En chemise de nuit et robe de chambre,Emma,un foulard attachant ses cheveux décoiffé,se tenait au milieu de la petite cuisine,devant la table couverte de plats de pâte à biscuit,de paquets de farine,de bouteille de lait,de coquille d'oeufs et d'autres ustensiles de toute sorte . "Maman...?"il demanda la faisant sursauter .

"Oh...Sodapop...? Tu m'as fais peur...!" Emma souffla en posant une main sur son coeur . "Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure,cheri...?" Soda regarda sa mère une minute . Et si il lui disait toute la vérité ? Elle était la plus douce et attentionnée des mamans qui soient,selon lui . Elle serait capable de l'écouter et de comprendre ...Mais elle était aussi ferme et autoritaire quand il le fallait,elle tenait ça de l'éducation qu'elle avait reçut de sa grand-mère . Et,elle n'autorisait pas ses fils à se perdre dans n'importe quels bêtises ou mensonges qui pourraient leur attirer des ennuis . Et étrangement,elle réussissait à avoir une bonne influence sur Dallas . Soda était certain que Darry avait hérité de tous ses traits de caractères,qu'il appliquerait plus tard avec ses propres enfants . Alors qu'il tenait de son père la force et la ressemblance indéniable . Il était arrivé à Soda de pensé qu'il avait,lui,hérité de son père son côté insouciant et malicieux . Enfin,ces derniers temps il l'avait un peu laissé de côté .

"Euh...,il fit en hésitant. Je...je n'arrivais pas à dormir...Je ne voulais pas réveiller Pony..." Emma sourit à la bienveillance de son fils . Elle essuya ses mains pleine de farine avec un torchon qu'elle posa sur la table et s'approcha doucement de lui . "Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir...? Pourquoi,mon cheri...? Quelque chose te tracasse...? Tu n'es pas malade,au moins...?" Elle posa sa main douce sur la joue puis sur le front du jeune garçon .

"Euh...Non...,Soda répondit brièvement . Je vais bien ..."

"Hum...En tout cas tu n'as pas de fièvre...",elle déclara après avoir une dernière fois passé la paume de sa main sur la joue de son fils . Soda jeta un oeil à la table surchargé de ce qui ressemblait à la préparation d'une multitude de biscuits et autres gâteaux . " Et toi,maman...? Pourquoi fais-tu ça en pleine nuit ...?" il demanda en ouvrant de grands yeux interrogateurs .

"Oh...,Emma fit en regagnant sa place . C'est parce que je n'ai pas eut le temps de terminer tout à l'heure..."

"Mais,tu as commencé avant qu'on finisse de décorer le sapin...?"

"Oui...Mais...Euh...Hum... Ton père et moi...nous avons... passé beaucoup de temps à...démêler les noeuds des guirlandes électriques après que vous soyez allé au lit tous les trois..." ,Emma expliqua en prenant un ton embarrassé que Soda ne parvînt pas à comprendre . " Puisque tu es debout,tu veux m'aider,mon chéri...?" elle proposa avec un doux sourire .

"Moi...?" Soda s'étonna .

"Oui...Nous irons plus vite à deux...Tu ne crois pas...?" Elle tendit la main pour l'enjoindre à venir près d'elle et vit qu'il hésitait . " Oh...Cuisiner est un truc de filles,c'est ça...Mais pense à ce que ce sera de goûter ces délicieux gâteaux demain...Personne ne saura que tu m'as aidé à les faire...".

"Non,c'est pas ça...,Soda répondit d'une voix hésitante . Je veux bien t'aider...Mais...Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire des biscuits..." .

"Bien sûr que tu en es capable,voyons...C'est facile ...Viens..." La voix de sa mère était si douce et rassurante,Soda sentit presque des larmes lui monter aux yeux,heureux qu'elle le mette ainsi en confiance et lui dise qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose de bien,même s'il ne s'agissait que de biscuits de Noël . Il lui adressa un de ses fameux sourires qui n'étaient qu'à lui, et la rejoignit de l'autre côté de la table .

"Bon...! fit Emma. Passons aux choses sérieuses ...! Alors,j'ai une fournée dans le four...Peux-tu la sortir,s'il te plaît . Elle doit être prête... " Soda attrapa une manique et sortit avec précaution le plat ou reposaient une douzaine de biscuit délicieusement odorants,tous en forme de petit bonhomme . "Bien...,Emma dit en souriant à son fils . Tiens..." Elle lui tendit quelques poches à glaçage bien remplie et un bocal de pépites chocolatées multicolores . " Je compte sur toi pour les décorés joliment,d'accord...C'est pour le petit déjeuner de demain . " Soda réfléchit à la meilleures façon de décorer les biscuits qui était destiné à son père,ses frères et ses amis... Puis il lui vînt une idée ... Un quart d'heure plus tard,les douze petits bonhommes avaient pris l'effigie de chacun des membres du gang,de Mr et Mrs Curtis,ainsi que de Mrs Matthews,Alice et aussi Tim Sheppard . Soda posa fièrement la dernière poche à glaçage vide et sourit à sa mère lorsqu'elle s'exclama doucement . " Beau travail,mon chéri...Tu vois c'était facile...Je parie que tout le monde va être surpris,demain...! C'est tellement différent de ceux que je fais d'habitude !" Soda se sentait heureux d'être venu en aide à sa mère et d'avoir trouvé une idée originale . Après tout,peut-être qu'il n"était pas le fainéant ignare que ses professeurs décrivaient sur ce stupide bulletin de note .

"Je m'occupe des autres,maintenant...?" il demanda en désignant la nouvelle fournée sortant du four .

"Tu y as pris goût,on dirait...!" Emma dit en riant et lui donnant une autre poche de glaçage . "Si tu veux,mais essaie de faire ceux-ci un peu plus classique...Ils ne sont pas pour nous..."

Il regarda la petite corbeille posée sur la table,que sa mère avait déjà préparé pour la famille de Two Bits. "Pourquoi,ils sont pour qui...?" il demanda perplexe .

"Je compte les apporter aux parents de Johnny,demain...",Emma répondit naturellement . Elle n'avait pas fini de parler que Soda lâcha automatiquement la poche sur la table .

"Quoi...?! il demanda assez brusquement . Pourquoi tu veux faire ça...? " Le jeune garçon regardait sa mère comme si elle venait de dire la pire des absurdités .

"J'ai mes raisons," Emma répondit d'un ton mystérieux .

"Quelles raisons...? Soda s'exclama plus fort et durement qu'il ne le voulait . Ils ne le méritent pas...!"

"Baisse d'un ton,Sodapop Patrick Curtis...! Emma réprimanda . Je ne permet pas que tu me parles de cette façon...!"

Soda baissa la tête,honteux d'avoir élevé la voix face à sa mère . " Les parents de Johnny sont mauvais,il continua tout de même d'une petite voix ,ses yeux fixant le carrelage de la cuisine. Ils sont méchants avec lui,ils ne s'occupent pas de lui,ils...ils ne font que boire,et...tout le monde sait qu'il leur arrive de le frapper...! Et..." Il s'arrêta,intrigué par le silence que gardait sa mère,et leva rapidement les yeux vers elle . Emma le regardait avec un air stupéfait,surprise par ce soudain emportement . Elle attendait simplement qu'il ai terminé,puis soupira l'air navré .

"Pardon..."il dit piteusement,baissant à nouveau la tête et attendant sa réaction pendant une minute qui lui parut durer une éternité .

"Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon,Emma dit enfin. Je comprend que tu veuilles défendre ton ami...Mais...tu dois me faire confiance quand je te dis que j'ai mes raisons...".

"Mais...Quelles raisons,alors...?"Soda demanda à nouveau,en lui donnant un regard réprobateur .

"Hum...Je ne suis pas sûre que tu pourrais comprendre...," Emma dit en se remettant à décorer ses biscuits .

"Pourquoi...?" Soda insista sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux . Le dernier mot prononcé par sa mère venait de faire défiler dans son esprit tous les commentaires cinglants de ses professeurs :_"Elève médiocre et dissipé..." ,"Ne fait aucun effort pour comprendre...", "Perd son temps...", "Lamentable..." ... . _

" Je suis trop stupide,c'est ça...?" il s'écria ne pouvant empêcher un sanglot de sortir de sa gorge . Sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre,Emma se tourna rapidement vers son fils et découvrit son visage inondé de larmes .

"Quoi...? Oh...,elle fit,confuse . Mon chéri...Non... . Non,voyons...Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..." Elle posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules,maintenant ouvertement secouées de sanglots,puis le fit asseoir sur la chaise en bout de table,et s'installa sur une autre qu'elle avait tiré près de lui . Elle attrapa un torchon propre et le lui tendit pour qu'il s'essuie le visage tandis qu'elle lui frottait doucement le dos . "Là...,dit-elle avec un doux sourire constatant qu'il se calmait peu à peu . Est-ce que ça va mieux...?" Soda hocha lentement la tête et renifla piteusement . "Oh,mon chéri...,Emma soupira navré en posant doucement ses mains sur les siennes. Enfin...,je ne pensais pas que cela allait te bouleverser à ce point ...Je veux dire..." Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes,cherchant les bons mots . " Je comprend,tu sais . La situation de Johnny te semble injuste...Et...détrompes-toi,si tu pense que je trouve des excuses à ses parents...Car j'accueillerais volontié Johnny à la maison et m'occuperait de lui comme de mon propre enfant si je le pouvais...Si nous avions les moyens,j'accueillerais tous les enfants qui ont besoin d'avoir des parents aimants...Mais je ne le peux pas...Et je le regrette..." Soda avait lentement levé les yeux vers sa mère et capturé son regard attristé . Il décida de l'interrompre . "Mais...tu fais déjà beaucoup,maman...,"il dit de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait prendre . Emma lui adressa un doux sourire et passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue .

"Et bien...,elle dit . Je voudrais faire plus..." Emma pris le temps d'observer le visage empourpré de son fils et ses joues striés de larmes . " Vois-tu,tenta-t-elle d'expliquer alors,tout ce que je souhaite c'est de montrer à Johnny qu'il est un enfant comme les autres,qu'il a le droit d'avoir un peu de l'esprit de Noël chez lui...Alors oui,peut-être que ma façon de m'y prendre peut te sembler bizarre,mais ainsi,il ne se sent pas différent en voyant qu'on porte sur lui un intérêt différent que sur vos autres amis... . Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui face penser que ses parents se moquent de faire un Noël traditionnel en famille . Il en est suffisamment conscient...Tu ne crois pas ...? "Soda regarda attentivement sa mère . Il pouvait voir toute l'émotion peinte sur son beau visage et se sentit soudain coupable d'y avoir contribuer . Il hocha énergiquement la tête . " Oui,il fit . C'est aussi ce qu'à fait Papa en coupant un arbre de Noël pour Johnny..." Il pensa soudain à la façon dont Johnny avait maladroitement tenté d'expliquer à Darry la raison pour laquelle Darrel avait choisit un tout petit arbre,et comme son frère avait sût lui répondre,avec un air dégagé et rassurant . "Je comprends...",il ajouta en donnant un petit sourire à sa mère .

"Bien...! Emma sourit en caressant sa joue du bout de ses doigts . Alors,nous sommes d'accord ...? "Soda aquiesça . Il se sentait mieux,comme si pleurer ouvertement lui avait permis d'évacuer toute son angoisse et son amertume . Il regarda longuement sa mère,ressentant la douceur et l'amour qui émanait de toute sa personne et souffla alors qu'il sentait sa gorge se serrer à nouveau :" Je t'aime,maman..." Emma sourit,l'attira contre elle,et frotta doucement son dos . "Oh,moi aussi,mon chéri...",elle répondit en le serrant dans ses bras . Soda aurait souhaité resté ainsi longtemps,blottit dans les bras de sa mère . C'était exactement le réconfort dont il avait besoin .

Il lui semblait être de nouveau l'espiègle petit garçon de huit ans,bouleversé lorsqu'il avait comprit avoir ruiner le vieil automate auquel sa mère tenait tant,avant qu'elle ne le prenne dans ses bras en murmurant . _" Tout va bien,mon chéri,tout va bien...Ne pleure pas...Parce que,je serais encore plus triste de te voir pleurer...Chut...! L'important,c'est que tu ais compris que tu as fait une bêtise...et que tu ais appris la leçon..." _... .

Puis,délicatement,Emma l'écarta d'elle et le regarda dans les yeux avant d'ajouter d'un ton,qui sembla au jeune garçon,très mystérieux : "Et j'espère que tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours,quoi que tu puisse faire...Et papa,aussi..." . Soda lui fit un petit signe de tête . Cette phrase lui semblait étrange . Peut-être sa mère savait-elle quelque chose . Mais comment ? Darry ne pouvait pas avoir vendu la mèche . Il lui avait promis d'attendre ... .

"Soda...! Hey,Soda...! Debout...! C'est la veille de Noël ...!" Soda grogna en se retournant dans le lit . Il ne tenait pas à se lever de bonne heure . Emma lui avait pourtant bien dit de la laisser terminer seule,il avait insisté pour l'aider à préparer ses biscuits de Noël et s'était appliqué à décorer ceux qu'elle destinait aux parents de Johnny . "Tu ne pourras pas te levé demain matin",elle avait dit avec un sourire amusé en le voyant baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire . Elle avait raison Soda pensa alors que Pony continuait à le secoué . "Aller,Soda ! Debout ! On se dépêche de prendre le petit déjeuner ...et on va en ville ! le petit garçon insista . Aller...! Soda ...!" il s'écria dans une dernière tentative de le faire sortir du lit .

"Hum... Ok,c'est bon ! Je me lève ...!" Soda fit finalement en envoyant les couverture de côté .

"Dépêche-toi...! Pony insista en sortant de la chambre en courant . Tout le monde est déjà entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner ...!" Soda sourit en l'entendant . Il était finalement content que son petit frère l'ai réveillé un peu brusquement . Il ne voulait pas manquer le moment où sa mère présenterait ses "chef d'oeuvre" à tout le monde et voir leur réaction en découvrant ses gâteaux très originaux ! Il s'habilla à la hâte en attrapant les vêtements qu'il portait la veille et se dépêcha de rejoindre toute le monde . La petite cuisine était surpeuplé lorsqu'il y entra . Two Bits venait d'arriver avec sa petite soeur qui avait pris place sur les genoux de Darry . Johnny était déjà installé à table coincé entre Two Bits et Darrel qui avait convaincu Pony de prendre place sur ses genoux,bien que le petit garçon clamait qu'à dix ans il était trop grand pour ça,et Dallas était debout dans un coin de la cuisine . Emma naviguait habilement entre tout ce petit monde,distribuant,café,lait,chocolat au lait et bien sûr,ses fameux biscuits . La pièce résonnait d'un joyeux brouhaha quand Soda se fraya un chemin pour s'installer à côté de son père .

"Alors,la marmotte...? Darrel dit joyeusement . Si Pony ,n'avait pas insisté tu dormais jusqu'à demain !" Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux,alors que Soda lui sourit pour toute réponse .

"Génial,ces gâteaux,Madame Curtis...! Two Bits s'exclama en en donnant un à sa soeur .

"Hey...! Keith...! Regarde ! On dirait moi...! la petite fille s'exclama,tout excitée en découvrant le biscuit à son effigie . Regarde,Darry !"Elle tendit le biscuit vers Darry qui l'observa en souriant . " Hey,c'est vrai ! il s'exclama . Le mien ressemble à Pony ...! "

" Et celui là à ...euh...Dallas,on dirait...! Pony renchérit en riant .

"Et bien,vous vous êtes surpassée cette année,Madame Curtis ...! Darrel s'exclama,admiratif en capturant le doux sourire de sa femme .

"Merci,elle répondit . Mais...je n'étais pas toute seule..." . En s'approchant de la table pour y déposé une carafe de chocolat fumant,elle pressa discrètement l'épaule de Soda . " Un gentil lutin m'a aidé toute la nuit...", elle ajouta d'un ton mystérieusement .

"Un lutin qui a des idées très originales,si vous voulez mon avis...! Darrel rit en suivant le regard de sa femme vers leur fils . Peut-être que j'ai déteint sur lui...!"

"Ah ! Tu vois,Keith ! la petite voix d'Alice s'écria . Maman t'avait bien dis que les garçons peuvent faire la cuisine ! Le lutin l'a bien fait,lui...!" La tablée toute entière se mit à rire aux facéties de la petite fille . Two Bits fut contraint de s'incliner et d'accepter de ne plus rechigner quand sa mère lui demandait de mettre en route le dîner lorsqu'elle travaillait tard . "Tu as gagné,kiddo...!"il soupira en frottant la tête de sa petite soeur .

"Qu'as-tu demandé au Père Noël,Alice...?" Darrel demanda . La petite fille tourna vers lui ses yeux gris pétillants .

"Une poupée qui fait presque la même taille que moi...! Elle a une robe de princesse rose...et des cheveux blonds...!"

"Et bien,j'espère que tu l'auras...!"

"Oh oui...! Maman dit que j'ai été très sage...!" assura sérieusement la petite fille .

"J'en suis sûre,Darrel sourit avant de regarder sa montre . Oh la ! Il faut que je m'active si je ne veux pas être en retard ! " il s'exclama en poussant doucement Pony,la bouche encore pleine de gâteau,de ses genoux . "Je dois être au travail à neuve heures ...! " Il se dépêcha d'attraper sa veste et embrassa discrètement Emma qui lui murmura,pas assez bas pour que Soda,assis tout près d'eux,puisse entendre . "N'oublies pas de t'occuper de...ce dont on a parlé..." .

"Il suffira que je pense à toi pour me le rappeler...," il sourit en l'embrassant sur la joue .

"Hey...! Doucement Mr Curtis ! Vous oubliez qu'il y a cinq gosses dans cette cuisine qui peuvent vous voir ...!" Dallas railla en leur jetant un oeil moqueur .Darrel le regarda surpris . "Cinq gosses...?"il demanda en fronçant les sourcils .

"Je compte Two Bits parmi les gosses...! Dallas expliqua en désignant du menton,l'adolescent,de un an son aîné,entrain de chahuter avec Pony et Johnny dans une bataille de mie de pain . Darrel acquiésa . Dallas se considérait bien plus âgé que ses quatorze ans,et cela le faisait trop souvent se mettre dans des situations dangereuse . "Hey,il fit soudain,remarquant l'hématome au coin de l'oeil du jeune garçon . Où t'es-tu fais ça...?" Il saisit son menton pour examiner plus distinctement son visage .

"Oh,c'est rien...Une petite bagarre avec Sheppard pour...divergence de point de vue...",Dallas répondit nonchalamment .

"Je t'avais dit de ne plus te battre pour rien...!"

"C'est bon...," Dallas grommela,mal à l'aise de se voir accordé autant d'attention . Darrel lui tapota l'épaule et salua une dernière fois tout le monde avant de quitter la pièce . Le grondement habituel du vieux pick-up se fit entendre .

"Il faudra mettre de la glace là-dessus..., Emma déclara . Tu m'entends Dallas...?"

"Hum...Ouais...Ouais...,d'accord..."Dallas soupira lourdement .

"Hey,tout le monde...! Darry dit soudain . On ferait bien d'y aller si on veut faire tout ce qu'on a à faire...!"

"Je suis prêt...!" Pony s'exclama en sautant de sa chaise et se ruant vers la porte .

"Une minute,cow boy...!" Emma le retînt . "Tu n'oublies rien...?" Pony s'arrêta net et fit volte face . " Ah...si...,il fit en courant vers sa mère et en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille . "Au revoir,maman...!"

Emma secoua la tête en riant . " Je parlais de ton manteau,mon chéri... ."

"Ah...oui ...! Il est dans le salon...! Je vais le chercher...!" Et il se précipita en trombe vers le salon .

"On y va,les gars...! Darry déclara en se levant et déposa Alice sur la chaise à côté de lui . Il attrapa les clefs de la voiture de sa mère et jeta un oeil à la cuisine en désordre . Dallas,Two Bits,Soda et Johnny passèrent devant lui pour sortir . "Attendez...! " il les stoppa soudain .

"Quoi encore ?" Dallas s'impatienta .

"Nous allons prendre une demie-heure pour aider à ranger ce bor...,ce désordre ...!"Darry déclara solonellement .

"Quoi...? Tu veux rire...?" Dallas et Two Bits s'écrièrent d'une même voix .

"Hey,vous avez mangé,les gars,non...? Alors ce serait normal que...!"

"C'est bon,Darry...,Emma intervînt . Je me débrouillerai... Et puis,Alice va m'aider...! Je la garde jusqu'à midi..."

"Oui...! " Alice lança en se mettant debout sur sa chaise . " Je peut être aussi efficace que le lutin !" Emma rit de bon coeur en regardant la petite fille prendre un air très déterminée en plaçant ses petits poings sur ses hanches .

"Non,on va t'aider,maman...,Darry insista . On ira en ville après..."

"Je fais pas la vaisselle...!" Dallas grogna en poussant la porte,mais Darry le rattrapa par la manche de sa veste .

"Une minute,tu veux...!"

"Lâche-moi...!"

"Oh ! Doucement,les garçons...!" Emma jugea bon d'intervenir .

"Oui,vous n'allez pas vous battre...! Alice ajouta de sa petite voix . Le père Noël peut encore vous punir..."

"Oh,j'en tremble...,"Dallas railla en imitant sa voix .

"Dallas,ça suffit...!" Emma le coupa d'un ton autoritaire qui l'arrêta net tandis qu'il se dégageait de l'emprise de Darry . La voix de Johnny s'éleva soudain : "Je veux bien vous aidez,moi,Mrs Curtis..." Le jeune garçon avait un ton si doux qu'il apaisa d'emblée l'électricité ambiante . Emma s'avança vers lui et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule . "C'est gentil Johnny,elle dit doucement . Mais va t'amuser en ville ..."

"Aller...,dit alors Two Bits . Je reste ! Un petit coup de ménage,ça sera vite fait...!"

"Toi...! Tu va faire le ménage...?" Alice s'étonna en ouvrant de grands yeux .

"Et oui,mini-monstre...! Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël pour Madame Curtis...!" il déclara en retroussant les manches de sa chemise,donnant à Emma un grand sourire .

"Très bien,Keith...,elle dit en lui donnant un torchon . Je l'acceptes avec joie...!" Elle jeta un oeil aux autres garçons qui observaient Two Bits entrain de remplir l'évier d'eau chaude,interloqués .

"Aller...! Sauvez-vous...!" Emma rit en voyant leur regards stupéfaits .

"Ok...! On y va...! Pony...!" Darry appela en direction du salon .

"J'arrive...!" Pony passa la porte en trombe bientôt suivi par ses frères et Johnny .

"Tu ne viens pas,Dallas...?" Johnny demanda en le voyant traîner le pas .

"Ouais,ouais...! Je vais peut-être...euh...attendre Two Bits..." il répondit en s'asseyant sur les marches du porche . Johnny pris un rapide coup d'oeil sur lui,puis partit en haussant les épaules . Il était certain que Dallas ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même voiture que Darry alors qu'il avait essayé d'avoir autorité sur lui .

"Laissons-le bouder...! Darry déclara en mettant le moteur en route . Si c'est ce qu'il veut,après tout..." .

Le centre ville était joyeusement animé de l'effervescence de Noël,les trottoirs peuplés de familles faisant leurs dernières emplettes dans les boutiques et autres magasins aux vitrines joliment décorées . Des hauts parleurs diffusaient _The twelve days of Christmas _stimulant l'effervescence ambiante . Darry gara la voiture près de la boutique où,selon lui,ils pourraient trouver un cadeau de Noël pour leur parents à un prix raisonnable . Pony s'élança hors de la voiture,entraînant Johnny avec lui . Soda ouvrit la portière du passager pour s'apprêter à les suivre quand Darry saisit son bras . "Attends une minute,Soda...!"

"Quoi...?" Darry soupira et pris un long regard sur son frère . Soda lui avait semblé très calme et étrangement détendu durant tout le petit déjeuner .

"Nous n'avons pas eut le temps de parler de ton problème d'hier soir... . Que comptes-tu faire ? Pour ton bulletin,je veux dire...?"

"Ah oui...! Ben...je ne sais pas...," Soda répondit d'un air détaché avant de surprendre le regard méfiant de Darry . "Quoi...? il répéta en soupirant . De toute façon,je l'ai perdu...alors...ça peut attendre,non..."

"Jusqu'à quand...?"

"J'en sais rien...! Soda commença à s'énerver...Après Noël...! Et arrêtes de me surveiller...! Je te jure,Darry ! C'est mieux quand tu t'occupes de tes affaires de filles et de football ...!" Et il quitta la voiture en claquant la porte . Darry dût prendre une seconde pour se remettre les idées en place . Que Soda lui reprochait-il ? Tout ce qu'il avait essayé de faire depuis le début était de le soutenir et de l'aider ... .

Dallas faisait les cents pas sur la petite véranda de la maison Curtis toute en fumant sa énième cigarette . Près de trois quart d'heure qu'il attendait Two Bits . Bien sûr,il aurait pût entrer à l'intérieur,mais quelques part,bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué,il se serait sentit gêné de prendre ses aises dans le salon alors qu'il avait refusé si violemment l'offre de Darry de donner un coup de main à sa mère pour le ménage . Ce n'était pas contre Mrs Curtis,bien sûr . Mais surtout le fait que Darry avait voulu avoir autorité sur lui . Et ça,il n'en était pas question !

"Toujours là...? Two Bits le nargua gentiment en sortant enfin,un sac poubelle à la main . Tu pouvais aller avec les autres...! Sympa de m'avoir attendu,vieux...!"

"Ne rêve pas trop...,Dallas maugréa . C'était pas pour toi...Juste,hors de question que je monte dans une bagnole avec ce connard de Darry...!"

"Oh tu exagères...!" Two Bits fit en sortant la poubelle .

"Si ça te plaît de faire le ménage..."

"Ben...,il répondit en grimaçant,prenant place à côté de Dallas sur les marches du porche réchauffées par un faible rayon de soleil . Pas particulièrement,non...! Mais...Mr et Mrs Curtis sont vraiment cool,pas vrai...? Ma mère dis toujours qu'elle ne sait pas comment elle ferait sans eux... Alors si je peut donner un coup de main...Et puis...,j'ai eut un super cadeau de Noël..."

"Tu parles d'avoir conduit comme un malade sur le chemin forestier...! Je me serais bien passer de cette ballade...!" Dallas râla avant de tirer sur sa cigarette .

"Ouais...Mais j'ai pris ma première leçon de conduite...! Two Bits se gaussa fièrement . C'était cool de la part de Mr Curtis...! C'est pas mon vieux qui aurait fait ça ..." Dallas fut contraint d'accepter qu'il avait raison . Il lui donna un coup de coude entendu et lui proposa un cigarette . "Merci,vieux...!" Two Bits accepta avec joie . "Oh fait...,comment t'as eut cet oeil au beurre noir...? "

Dallas haussa les épaules . "C'est Sheppard,il expliqua à nouveau . On s'est frité à cause d'un truc qu'il a dit ..."

"Ah ouais...? "

"Ouais...,Dallas fit en prenant soudain l'air embarrassé . Il...Il a dit que Sylvia était une traînée..."

"Hey...! Two Bits s'exclama en riant et lui tapant sur l'épaule . T'es mordu,on dirait...! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi...!" Il éclata de rire en voyant le jeune adolescent rougir malgré lui .

"Oh,la ferme...!" Dalla grogna en lui donnant une forte bourrade qui ne calma pas son rire .

"Hey,Keith...! " Alice héla soudain son frère . Elle sortit sur le porche et descendit les marches emmitouflée dans son épais manteau qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un ballon de tissu écossais . " Que fais-tu à traîner ici...? On n'a pas fini...! "

"Oh si,Mini-monstre ! Pour ma part j'ai fini...! Mrs Curtis m'a dit que je pouvais arrêté...! " Dallas regarda amusé la fillette descendre les marches une à une,ses mouvements gêné par l'épaisseur de son manteau .

"Tu préfères qu'on te fasse rouler jusqu'en bas,Boule de Neige...?" il demanda à la petite fille . Alice atteignit le bas des marches et se tourna vers lui . " Toi,tu préfères que les dames font tout à ta place,alors tais-toi...!" elle rétorqua en essayant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches .

"Depuis quand un gnome comme toi est une dame...?" Dallas demanda en grimaçant .

"J'en serais une,un jour...!"

"Et ben...,ça promet...!"

"Et elle n'a que six ans...!" Two Bits rit devant la façon dont sa petite soeur avait rembarrée le dur Dallas .

"Ouais...,donne-lui encore même pas dix ans et...,tu ne pourras plus la tenir ...! Dallas répliqua . Elle sera comme toute les filles du coin...!" Two Bits secoua la tête en souriant,mais Dallas vit qu'il lança un regard protecteur à sa petite soeur .

"Le genre de fille pour toi,quoi...! il dit avant de lancer à la fillette qui sautillait dans la fine neige . Et Alice...? Tu voudrais être fiancée avec Dal,quand tu sera grande ...? "

"Beurk...! la petite fille grimaça . Jamais...!" Two Bits éclata de rire .

"Hey,Keith...! elle dit soudain en courant vers lui un morceau de papier informe à la main . Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé...!" Elle tendit vers lui la feuille détrempée par la neige fondue .

"C'est quoi...?" Dallas demanda .

"J'en sais rien..."

"Il y a un truc écrit dessus...!" la petite fille déclara .

"Quoi...?"

"Vas-y,kiddo...! Lit-le...! Two Bits dit à la petite fille qui lui sourit avant de se mettre à déchiffrer les lettres inscrite en haut du feuillet,fier de montrer à Dallas qu'elle était capable de lire .

"Euh...S...SO...SODAPOP...CUR...TIS...BULL...E...TIN...DE...NOTE..." ... .


End file.
